


Coffee for Death

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 108Parings: Death x ReaderRequest: anonymous  asked:Can you do prompt list 2, 15-“I’d kill for a coffee…literally.” With Death pretty please?Prompt: “I’d kill for a coffee…literally.”A/N:  Please leave feedback! First time writing death!





	Coffee for Death

Rolling over Death put his arm out in search of you, only to hit an empty space. Sitting up he looked around the room for you but didn’t see you. The smell of fresh coffee is what rouses him from bed.   
“I’d kill for a coffee.. literally.” He says coming into the kitchen.  
You giggle, “Morning to you to sleepy head.” You kiss him handing him a fresh cup.  
“Thank you my dear.” He replies pulling away and sipping his coffee sighing happily.  
“Pancakes or waffles this morning my love?” You ask.  
“Mm your pancakes sound quite appealing.” He hums in thought.  
You grin, “Pancakes coming right up!”


End file.
